


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by BlueEyedWolf33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time Anal Penetration, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dom!hux, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: Based on this prompt over at Thirst Order Confessions: 
"Can I get a threesome with Modern!Kylo and Modern!Hux and a female!reader??????"





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song written by Eurythmics. The piece... Eh, it could be too if it you really wanted it to be.

Giggling, you stumbled through the open doorway behind Hux, your arms wrapped around Kylo’s waist as he held you against him, his own massive arm thrown over your shoulders. 

“Are you sure this is okay? You guys talked about a third roommate—” You snickered behind your hand. You may have been slightly tipsy, having successfully picked up these two handsome men at the night club you’d went to that night. 

Or perhaps… had _they_ picked _you_ up?

Either way, you’d seen the beautiful, dark haired stranger, Kylo (you’d learned their names pretty early on) standing by the bar, looking all the world bored while you were dancing amongst the crowd and without really thinking to much about it, you grabbed him. At first he resisted but with a little pleading and after he set his drink down on the bar top, he joined you reluctantly on the dance floor. However, by the way he placed his hands on your hips and how you enthusiastically ground back against each other as the music pulsed around you, his reluctance had evidently disappeared pretty quickly. 

Needing a break after a few songs, he lead you back you to the bar where his friend was waiting, having just returned to the room after he’d stepped out to make a business call. Hux, the ginger Brit, was equally handsome and soon enough, after getting some whiskey in him, he joined you and Kylo on the dance floor. 

And stuck between those two beautiful men, their hands caressing you, hips grinding against you, their chests flush with you—one at your back, the other at your front—it was a night to remember. 

It wasn't much longer after that that Hux and Kylo had shared a look and you were asked if you wanted to go to bar hoping, to get out of the club and find a more intimate setting. You’d gone willingly, bidding your friends goodnight before heading out into the night with these two lovely strangers. 

After retiring to a quaint little Irish pub, the three of you had talked and perhaps had some drinks. _Perhaps_. 

And perhaps you had kissed them both, secluded in the back corner booth of the pub, your hands in their hair, your lips pressing against both at them. Hux had pulled you to him first and planted one on you, hand resting on your thigh as he edged the hem of your dress up millimeters at a time. When you were left fuzzy-headed and hazy, he passed you off to Kylo who was more than eager to stick his tongue in your mouth, large hand tangling into your hair as he tried to devour you. Then suddenly, he had pulled away and you openly gawked at them when Hux reached across you grabbed Kylo’s by his hair so that he could pull the larger man in for a good snogging as well right over your lap.

And now here you were, in their apartment.

“She’s gone away for the weekend,” Hux explained, pulling his key from the lock while you walked further into the apartment with Kylo, “Won’t be back until Sunday night.” 

“So, we have the place to ourselves.” Kylo untangled himself from you and took your face into his hands, a smirk on his lips as he tipped your head back so that he could seal his mouth over yours once again. You hummed low in your chest, a sigh leaving you as you opened your mouth to him, his tongue slipping between your lips to roll along the roof of your mouth.

“Right,” over the dark haired man’s shoulder, you opened your hazy eyes to watch as Hux removed his leather gloves and stuffed them into the pockets of his coat before he hung it up on a series of hooks by the door, “Start undressing her.” His shoes clicked against the wooden floor as he moved away from you two, “I expect her to be naked by the time she’s in my room.” 

When Hux finally disappeared through the living room and then down around the corner of a hallway, Kylo began ripping at your clothes, your jacket being hastily shucked from your shoulders, your mouths never separating. Your dress was just as easily unzipped, striped over your head, and tossed away. His nose hooked beneath your jaw and turned your head so that his mouth found your neck before he began to suck dark marks into your delicate flesh as his hands found your bra, thick fingers easily undoing the clasp in the back. Kylo carefully began backing you up as he continued to rid you of your clothing, stopping you only to yank your panties down your legs to discard them with the rest of your clothes. 

For a moment he stood back, his pupils blown wide as he drank in the sight of you. He slowly licked his lips as his eyes drank in every inch of your skin, a slow smirk curling his lips before he raised his eyes back up to your face, his body lurching forward. Hand snagging in your hair, he wretched your head back and kissed you hard as he lifted you with one arm, his hand forcing your ankles to wrap around his hips. His began to move towards the bedroom more quickly, his mouth returning to yours as he struggled to get your heels off your feet. He yanked them off and allowed them to clack noisily to the floor among your clothes. 

His hands grasped at your back and your ass now, the large mit groping your cheek before he gave it a hard smack, causing you to buck and moan into his mouth. The man chuckled darkly, lips twisting into a smile as he continued to plunder your mouth.  

Making your way down the hall, Kylo also paused to toe off his own shoes, pressing your back firmly into the wall a few times so that he could grope your breasts hard in both palms, fingers tweaking them for a few long moment before he was moving on.

When you finally made it to your desired location, flushed and breathless with need, you took a moment to look around the room, Kylo’s teeth nipping and licking at your neck as you turned away from him, your arms hanging around his neck, one hand fisted in his hair. Hux was standing in the center of the room in… well, in nothing.

Because he was naked. 

Kylo continued his assault on your neck as you gazed unabashedly at Hux’s slender form, your hands in the man’s hair as he marked up the column of your throat. When the redhead noticed your gaze, he smirked and clasped his hands behind his back, entirely uncaring as you gawked at his beautiful body. 

“Alright, Ren. That’s _enough_.” His tone was clipped, sharp. “Give her to me. Don’t start to strip until I say so.” 

The dark haired man paused for a moment, your skin pinched between his teeth before he released you, a single kiss soothing the skin he had just abused. Setting you carefully yet reluctantly back on the floor as Hux commanded; he lightly nudged you in the other man’s direction, his dark eyes watching you intently, how your hips swayed and the curve of your ass itself. 

When you stood before Hux, the man was smirking smugly down at you, his hands still clasped behind his back, “Kiss me.” 

Licking your lips, you obeyed, leaning forward and carefully pressing your mouth to his. Your hands roamed his chest and up his neck, into his hair to the back of his head so you could cradle him to you, your mouth sweetly rolling over his. After a few moments of chaste kisses, Hux’s tongue pressed passed your lips and into your mouth, rolling and massaging your own in a way that had you sighing against his lips. You pressed yourself closer to him, trapping his cock between your bodies as you titled your head to deepen the kiss further. 

After a moment, he finally had his hands on you, fingertips lightly tracing over your back and sides. He cupped both your breasts in his hands and brushed his thumbs over your nipples, causing you to gasp into the hot cavern of his mouth, your own hand gripping at his back as you ground yourself against him. 

He carefully guided you back to the bed and sat you down whilst he remained standing, hover over you a moment. His hands cupped your face and tilted your head up so that you looked up at him through your lashes. His thumbs smoothed over your cheek bones and he dipped down to kiss you a final time before he knelt on the bed, taking his place on the bed beside you before he moved. He reached back and took a moment to situate pillows before was then laying back, taking you with him so that you lay entirely on top of him on your back, his cock pressing insistently against your tail bone. Your body was high enough on his own that he could prop another pillow behind your head, your faces cheek to cheek.

“Go ahead," Hux smirked, hand smoothing down your sides, "Strip for us, Kylo.” 

The man’s eyes were entirely black after watching the two of you, how Hux’s hands still traveled, exploring your flesh, gently squeezing and kneading.  

“Mmm, look how gorgeous he is,” Hux whispered low in your ear as Kylo pulled his shirt over his head, his fingers tracing lower, ghosting over your mound. His hot tongue traced the shell of your ear, his lips sucking your lobe into his mouth. “How needy he already is and we’ve only just begun, darling.” He dipped his fingers into the wetness forming around your slit, using them to then lightly stroke over your clit. “Have you ever had a cock in your ass, Y/N?” 

He tweaked one of your nipples to hurry along your answer when you hesitated, “ _Ngh!_ —N-No, sir.”

“Would you like us to change that?” He purred lowly, the timbre of his accented voice causing shivers to run up and down your spine. 

You licked your lips and swallowed thickly, your voice breathless, “Y-Yes.” 

“That’s what I love to hear.” By now at this point, Kylo had shucked off his pants and was only in his underwear. Hux gripped your chin and turned your head towards his for a single kiss before he was forcing you to look back at the other man. “Can you see how _massive_ he is? How hard you make him, darling?” You hadn’t even noticed that one of his hands had disappeared from your body, only to dip into a pot of warming lube on the bedside table that you hadn’t seen prior. 

However, you did feel when he smeared the warmth down over your anus, his fingers slowly circling your hole as he tried to relax you. You cunt clenched suddenly at the idea… how... how _full_ you would be. 

It hurt a bit when Hux just pushes the tip of his finger into you but then he’s withdrawing it and adding more lube so that he can press into you again, further smearing the slick inside of you. You wince at the strange sensation, a pained whimper leaving you as Hux forces his long fingers further inside you.

Kylo’s eyes had never left your body and now that he was naked, he was languidly stroking his cock as he watched Hux slowly work you open. 

You grit your teeth and breathe, baring it as best as you can through the experience and when Hux has his first finger entirely inside you, you relax a bit. And adding copious amounts of lube to his fingers, he presses first two fingers into you, stretching you further while his other hand continues to wander and squeeze, sometimes pausing to rub over your clit.

After a number of the longest minutes of your life has passed, Hux now has four slick fingers absolutely abusing your poor hole, his wrist twisting so that he can fuck your ass even deeper.

Numerous times, Kylo has had to stop stroking his cock as he watched and instead fisted the base to stop himself from cuming simply because of the helpless little sounds you were making while Hux fucked you with his fingers. 

“I think you’re ready for us, darling.” The redhead cooed from behind you, “But since this is your first time, you’ll take me in your ass—” Kylo made a noise of disagreement but Hux quickly snapped at him, “You should know by now that your cock is rather lage, Ren. We don’t want to rip her open.” 

The dark haired man gave you a dark look before he licked his plush lips, “Maybe _you_ don’t.” 

At his words, Hux was nearly shoving you off of him as he slid from the bed, only to stalk towards Kylo and to grab a fistful of his hair, “Get on the fucking bed, you brat.” 

Despite the rough treatment when the redhead shoved his head away, Kylo let out a dark laugh, “Yes, _General_.” He spat the name with so much sarcasm, you winced, wondering if Hux would hit him. And he did: a smack on the ass so loud that it resounded throughout the room and down the hall. 

Kylo grit his teeth but obeyed, further climbing on the bed so that he could stretch out next to you. You could see the clear outline of a perfectly formed hand print bruised into the toned cheek. 

“I don’t want to hear your sass right now, Ren. Don’t tempt me with the idea of tying you up and fucking her right over the top of you.” 

You could tell Kylo wanted to sass back but refrained from doing so, his lips pulling into a pout as he restrained himself. He wanted to get into you just as much as Hux did. 

“Good,” the redhead quipped when Kylo didn’t answer. “Now get your cock in her cunt. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Kylo turned towards you and his dark eyes found your own, “Get on it, babe.” He growled lowly and you complied slowly as he rolled onto his back, his fingers dipping into the lube so that he could slick his cock. Straddling his hips, you grabbed him by the base and pressed his tip into you, the head popping just inside. The stretch was a bit much at first—fuck, why hadn't anyone prepared your pussy?—by you breathed heavily and willed yourself to relax, the slide made easier by both the lube as well as from how your pussy dripped because of  _everything_ because, _fuck_ , you were turned on. Soon, however, you had taken Kylo to the base, his massive cock stretching you almost to the point of pain. 

The man had groaned when you first sunk down on him but only then continued to enjoy your heat silently, his teeth grit as your cunt swallowed him down inch by inch. His hands helped you along, one of them rubbing your clit while the other teased a nipple, his massive palm covering your entire breast. 

Now you balanced precariously on Kylo's hips, his dick speared deep into you as you kept yourself yourself upright, your hands braced on his taught abdomen. Your head was thrown back and your eyes were squeezed shut, your chest heaving as you tried to calm your racing heart. 

A hand at your back pushed you forward and down until your chest was flush with Kylo’s, the man’s lips finding your own with hot, opened mouth kisses. When he felt you involuntarily clench around him, he rolled his hips up into yours a few times and the friction was glorious, a loud moan being swallowed by Kylo's kiss. You could cum just like this if he continued. 

However, when a second pair of hands found your hips, Kylo stilled. 

Your breath caught when the tip of Hux’s dick pressed against your hole, the head covered profusely with warm lube. 

“Don’t forget to breath.” Hux reminded you only a moment before he began to press in. 

Despite how stretched you were, it still hurt and your jaw fell slack. With only just the head inside, the redhead pulled his cock out of you and then lubed himself up once more so that he could further slather your walls with the slick. 

To distract you, Kylo turned his head and lightly bit your lip and you panted against his lips, the man gritting his teeth as he fought his own pleasure. “That’s it… Fucking take his cock, baby.” He held your ass open for Hux as the man continued to sink further into you, one palm easily covering the supple flesh he found there. “Oh, fuck. I can _feel_ you, Hux.” He moaned loudly, his head flopping back for a moment. “I can fucking feel you _inside_ of her.” 

“Mmm, yes. I can feel you, too," Hux hummed, "You’re doing so well. Your ass has nearly swallowed me whole, darling.” His deceptive hands rubbed your back gently to soothe you so that he could make the final, sudden thrust to settle himself deeply in your virgin anus. 

There were tears streaming down your cheeks from how immense the stretch was because— _fuck_ —you’d never felt so goddamn _full_ in your entire life. It truly did feel like you would be ripped open.

_What if Kylo had been the one in your ass?_

Everyone was silent for a moment, your soft panting really the only noise in the room.

Hux was the first to role his hips after he felt the tension leave you a bit, his hips flushing fully against your own before they pulled back. Now it was Kylo’s turn to half buck up into you, the chosen position making it awkward for him to move.

Unhappy with the angle, Kylo suddenly sat up and therefore pressed you back farther on Hux’s cock. You let out a loud sob at the sudden change, your fingers clutching fiercely to the dark haired man’s shoulders. Slowly, they began to rock in and out of you and then you could feel it; their cocks rubbing together inside of you, through the thin line of tissue of your walls. 

Your mouth and neck were then covered by two pairs of lips, both men sucking and biting their claim into your flesh as they continued their sinfully sweet torture on your shivering body. 

You lifted your head from where it had dropped onto Kylo’s shoulder to suddenly witness both men kissing over your shoulder, their teeth clacking together as their lips battled. Hux’s hands were steady on your hips as Kylo fisted one in the ginger’s short hair so that he could hold him there, their tongues rolling into each others open mouth, moans rumbling from their chests. 

It didn’t take long before you were close to cuming, for everything had become too much for you to handle; the friction, the hands, the _stretch_. Kylo had taken to rubbing your clit and when Hux sucked on your earlobe, he spoke. 

“Cum for us right now, (Y/N).” Really, there was nothing holding you back so you did, a sob erupting from you as you clenched tightly around both their cocks, white hot heat licking through your veins.

Next was Kylo, the vice around his member ripping his orgasm from him unexpectedly, his head thrown back so that you could lazily suck and lave at the column of his throat. He came with a roar and you felt his molten seed coating your walls, his hips stuttering as they weakly bucked up into you as his orgasm flooded him. All you could do now was really lie limp against Kylo, the man’s hand stroking your hair as you rested your forehead against his shoulder. Without protest, you simply took it from Hux before he too was spilling into you, some cum slipping out of your ass to dribble down your thighs where it met the base of Kylo’s cock. 

Hux was the first to pull out and on shaky legs, rose from the bed and disappeared into another room without another word. You heard the sound of running water as Kylo just continued to silently hold you, his arms warm and strong around your sweaty, shaking form. You could feel their cum slipping from you and coating both Kylo’s thighs and your own yet the man didn't seem to care, just continued to hold you, his softening cock still stuffed into your core.

"You did so well, baby," Kylo told you softly, his lips pressing into your temple as he soothed you further, his touch only just then showing you that you were still shaking. His hands smoothed over your shaking thighs, his thumbs gently massaging soft circles into your muscles. 

When Hux returned from what you assumed was the bathroom, Kylo lifted you and slowly slipped out as well, his spent cock drooping between his legs to slap obscenely against his own thigh, a mixture of his come and your own coating his shaft. Both men helped to lay you down on the bed so that you were on your stomach, your eyes already beginning to droop closed as they eased you onto the soft sheets. 

Hux carefully began to clean you with the washcloth, you winched and fisted the sheets as he stroked over your sensitive lips and then your puckering anus, the sting sharp. You heard the low hum of voices around you but you were drifting off and didn't even try to listen. Oh… That would definitely sting tomorrow. Could you even walk? It didn’t really feel like it.

Two pairs of hands soothed your pain, though, some massaging while the fourth gently massaged some balm onto your abused rim with a careful touch. You weren't even sure which hands belonged to you but and when the redhead was done with his work, covers were being drawn up and over you as two warm masses settled in on either side of you, their arms draping over you. 

From feeling their physiques pressed against you, you guessed that it was Kylo's broader, thicker chest at your back, his hot breath in your ear. Which only mean that Hux's chest was the one your cheek rested on, his arm tangled between your back and Kylo's front. And it would definitely fall asleep but he didn't seem to care. 

At your back, Kylo hummed low when Hux first scratched your hair and then scritched at Kylo's scalp, the man's cheek resting on your shoulder. You weren’t sure who did it first but both men dropped kisses to your hair as you felt yourself beginning to succumb to sleep, the warm bodies pressing against you only lulling you under further.

Hux hummed softly, “Such a good girl for us, (Y/N)... What do you think, Kylo?"

He murmured his agreement, his own sleep catching up with him as he nuzzled against you, "Can we keep this one, Hux? I think I like her."

A hand brushed your hair from your face, knuckles brushing against your cheek, "Perhaps. I think it best, though, that we wait to talk about this when she wakes up."

There was a soft sigh and more nuzzling against your ear, "Okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! If you want to, leave a kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Blue
> 
> P.S. If you want, you can come bother me over on [my tumblr](http://blueeyedwolf33.tumblr.com/).


End file.
